IT
by Broken Souls will never heal
Summary: When Winter goes to a place of horror, things happen. Will she become a slave?
1. Capture

**Sadly I don't own five nights at freddies, if I did you would be playing a crappy game. So I guess its better for all of us! First story yaddayadda yaddayadda all credit goes to Scott cawthorn Winter is my own of sorry if she's out there all ready I don't know everything. Have a great time and enjoy!**

Winter stared at her tablet. She hated this place. She hated Fazbear and Freddie and Goldie and Chica and Bonnie and all their creepy counterparts. Ugh. She hated the toys. She wasn't quite sure about "it" though. It was a puppet. Or a creepy imitation of one. It used to be really popular and now just hides in some box all day. Then she heard a thump.

"No,no,no,no,no! Stay away from me Bon Bon! Creepy.

(Thoughts of winter: why are they SO murderous. Did the communists make them?)

Suddenly Winter panics as she hears a song she's been warned of...

RoUnd AnD ROuNd ThE MuLbErRy BuSH

"No... No... Wh-what? Why is it out of the b-b-b-b-box? Don't n-no don't c-come and g-get me please..."

ToO LaTE.

**Thanks for reading please criticize in a nice way!**


	2. Party Table Rock

People actually read my trash. WOW. I feel special. Well I did yesterday when my crush gave me the best chocolate's evah. Enough of me. Five nights at Freddie's belongs to the one and only Scott Cawthorn. I will write a lot more in this story. I promise! On with it!

"Mom, mom? Is that you.." Winter gasped. She was tied up in the, PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM?

"MoM mOm IS ThaT YoU? Pathetic piece of trash. And guess what's even better? You've been supposedly dead for a month! They thought you disappeared! Well BoO HoO! So guess what pretty piece of trash? I'm going to have some fun with you." The marionette screeched in Winters sensitive ear. She passed out from the inexplicable pain caused by it.

Time Skip, one am, note that the pizzeria was closed with Winters disappearance.

She woke up. Was she really tied to a party table? Was she really, NAKED?

Note if you don't like this skip 2 paragraphs please. It has a mature rating for a reaspon.

Well shit. She was tied to a party table naked and she heard foot steps. Suddenly the Marionette came. "hElLO, my little toy. I see your awake now. Perfect. I don't want to fuck you while your asleep now would I?" The marionette got up on top of her and started grinding his pelvis into hers. He was already getting hard. With a quick scan he made sure all doors were locked and untied her. She couldn't get up. She was way too drugged to do that.

He creeped up her body until they were face to face. " if you don't want to DiE you better act like a dirty slut. " Hell no she wasn't getting killed tonight! He creeper up more until his black leather jeans and belt were in front of her mouth. Winter knew what she had to do and unbuckled the marionettes pants. Slowly clenching onto the zipper with her teeth she unzipped his pants. He wasn't wearing any under wear. His member hung down in front of her mouth. With a repulse she licked his shaft. It was kind of weird, she wasn't a virgin but normally she was dominant. He got off of her zipped up his pants and left.

Its safe to read again! Yay! Cake fo erebodah!

Winter was confused. Why did he just leave all of a sudden. Brushing back her icy blue hair she pondered this. Till the drugs kicked back in and knocked her out.

Oooooh cliff hanga bitches! OK sorry that was rude lol! ;-) have a great day!


	3. comfort,pizza,hugs,murderous,gayness

Again WOW! As of eleven twenty am on Sunday February fifteenth I have 43 views! Omg makin meh so happy! Love you guys! PS fnaf belongs to the one the only...SCOTT CAWTHORN!

Swimming. That's what it was like. Swimming. She was in pain but couldn't feel it. Her head was muddy. Swimming. Swimming. Then cold. Unbearable cold. The swimming ceased.

" uaagh!" Winter gasped she woke up with a start. She was sad. No more swimming. Ice water dripped down her face and neck and, clothes? She was wearing clothes again! Thank lord. They weren't hers though. Who were these? It was a vibrant pink with purple stripes. All the color of it made her head swim. Aahhhh. Swimming. Her head quickly snapped back in place to present time and saw a frightening sight.

All the animatronics were staring at her the only two who weren't there was Goldie and the Marionette. She shuddered at the thought of him.

"Is Mistress Winter okay?" A young six year old boy asked. He was pretty adorable looking like a little puppy dog. He had brown curly hair, deep soul searching eyes, and a pin-wheel hat. She went to move her mouth and instantly pain seared. She mentally screamed. The drug must have messed up her mouth. So she merely nodded her head as a response. 'Wait. Wha? mistress?" She thought to herself.

Chica came up to her with a sad smile. " Don't worry Winter, shhhh,don't worry." Chica enveloped winter into a gentle hug. Bonnie joined In to. The toys rubbed her back. However Freddy and his gay younger sibling Teddy watched from in front of the stage. They were used to being murderous. Not comforting. And now the girls wouldn't let them follow the guidelines. They were pissed. Foxy and mangle went to go find food for their "guest" making them even more mad but if they showed it their relationships would be over. For Freddy that meant that he would be dumped by bonnie and Teddy, his mirrors would be taken away.

Winter motioned for paper and a pencil and began to write furiously.

"Mangle! Lass did ye even wash er hands?" Foxy asked his younger sibling. "7%#+guwni^`π÷¶£" was mangles response.

Teddy looked at himself in a vain and posh manner. Then they all heard a voice.

"Sorry to crash the party"


	4. The Phone Rings

People are awesome! Especially dalek. He knows who he is. Or she. I'm not gender biased. Same disclaimer as ALWAYS!

A silver dagger is held at the mans side. He had intentions of murder. It was now pointed in the small girls direction. He wanted to plunge his dagger into her. In both ways. He smirked at her curves. He snickered at the courage she was trying to grasp. he clicked a large button on a small remote attached to his jeans pocket. Sound waves shot thru the air and immobilized the animatronics. Winter watched in horror as the writhed in agony on the floor. "RuN" Bonnie said in a distorted voice. So she ran.

He smirked again at her running figure. He then promptly chased her. She was gone. Where is that bitch? He asked himself. "If I was a 20 year old with nice curves and a big butt hiding from a 37 year old man, where would I hide? He then felt the dagger leave his grasp and enter into his. She held it at his face threatingly. She looked very sexy in that demeanor.

" Make one move and you'll be in hell where you belong." She retorted to him. Her face was twisted in rage.

"Nice legs. When do they open?" The man retorted back.

He then grabbed her. He felt pain and saw a dagger enter his skull.

Review me for more!


End file.
